


A Perfect Plan... Foiled.

by Nekofan18



Series: Nekoman Siblings Shenanigans [1]
Category: Nekomun's world, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Original Character(s), Slice of Life, prank gone wrong, spider powers, water jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Jasmine Garcia, a general student in class 1-C, is being trained by heroes to use her quirk in heroic methods to advance to the heroics class. Her mentor who has similar powers to her started a bet in secret in U.A. to secretly train Jasmine: Attempt to hit Jasmine when her guard is down for 5000 Yens. Reina developed the perfect plan to win the 5000 yen, but needs her brother, Rafael, to help her win.





	A Perfect Plan... Foiled.

Everything is going perfectly according to her mentor's plan! She has been training hard enough to start developing the strength she needs and the reflexes she needs to use her quirks with everything that she has! Swinging around with her web was never a problem, but Jasmine felt that walking and just standing on other surfaces that wasn't a flat floor really threw her off. Of course she already had a keen balance, but was only perfected with the right training.

However Jasmine didn't understand just exactly was going on at U.A. Ever since it was announced that she was a candidate to be moved to the hero course, people seemed to want to hurt her, to tackle her, to throw something at her. She recalls a few of them like it was the back of her hand:

She remembers when Kaminari attempted to tackle her while she was looking at her phone, but felt the shiver down her spine telling her to jump, and so she did only to see Kaminari run right into a bench... that really must've hurt.

Jirou tried to put her earphone jack inside of her neck to hurt her with her heartbeat, but Jasmine felt the shiver then and grabbed the earphone jack, plugging in her phone only to play "Barbie Girl" at full blast. Why do people like the song unironically? She loves that song.

There are multiple situations that she can remember as well, Mineta putting his purple balls on the floor to get her stuck, Monoma trying to use her own quirk against her, Uraraka trying to make her float. What stuck to her though was when she felt the need to roundhouse kick Katsuki when he dashed at her as he yelled "DIE!". What in the world happened she does not know.

* * *

 

"Okay I have a plan and I set it up already!" Reina exclaimed, annoyed of her sleepy brother who was barely able to keep himself standing straight. "It's the classic water bucket prank! No one would expect that."

"Reina did you spend all night awake just planning for this?" Rafael scratched his eyes in disbelief about her so called idea, but was willing to humor her. "Oh no, this was a one hour thing." She lied as she recalled the hell called insomnia just trying to think of the perfect and _evil_ plan. Water is the worse when you aren't in a shower, so Reina figured that this would let her win the bet easily. "I'll need your help though cause I don't want to seem suspicious." 

"You have a quirk that lets you move things by thinking of shapes Reina."

"And you have a quirk that gives you fucking tentacles and you don't see me talking shit."

"What do you need..." Rafael said reluctantly, a yawn escaping from him.

"Simply, come here." She dragged him... literally... to the chair behind the door. Hidden, with a rope against the wall. "I'm going to talk to Jasmine, get her to stand here by the door and get her to talk about her experience. When I say " _DUDE!_  "like that... dude **wake the fuck up**!" Reina slapped the back of his head which caused Rafael to sit up. "I'm awake I'm awake." 

"Whatever. Just wait till I say "dude" like that and you can drop the water on her. It'll drop the bucket later." Reina explained as she crossed her arms, her ears twitching as her tail wrapped around her tail. "You got that?" "Yea yea whatever."

"Great!" She smiled as opened the door to hide Rafael behind the door.

She waited, what seemed like forever, but it was the perfect plan that she refused to let fail! She felt butterflies in her stomach as she got excited. Not the bet but just getting a prank on her friend. It's something she has been trying but never manages to figure out how to get her! Ever since middle school she has been trying, but it always backfires. Not this time! Reina was confident that it would work.

"Oh Reina!" Jasmine smiled as she noticed her friend on the doorway to her dorm. "How are ya?"

"JASMINE! Forget about me! How are you?!" Reina said with her enthusiastic voice as usual.

"I see you are doing fine! I'm glad you are!" 

There was always that difference in tone, Reina being loud and confident while Jasmine was soft and frail. Reina's voice would normally keep someone awake, but because he lived with her for his entire life as of now, he has gotten over that voice, but Jasmine's voice... it always made him sleepy. Slowly as Jasmine talked, Rafael would drift away into slumber which he so desperately wishes to avoid as much as he can... afraid of nightmares that come as a result. Nonetheless, his body won over his will, falling asleep on the wall.

"...She gives me a lot to deal with like moving cars or going through obstacles courses without touching anything but my own webs and expects me to make it in less than 30 seconds...."

Reina was genuinely shocked. Very different from her own training. "Do you manage to complete within the time limit?"

"Not yet, my best time is 32 seconds... but I'm getting there. I've actually been training so much with her that I can actually pick up small cars with ease." Jasmine said rather proud of herself! Reina smiled, feeling a little jumpy out of excitement to see her friend grow strong, and thinking that this is the best moment to pull it off.

" _DUDE!"_  

...

Nothing. Reina didn't want to blow the cover cause maybe her brother had a different expectation or a better time to do it. 

"That is really impressive! The most I can lift is half of Alice and you know how heavy she is."

"I actually don't..." "Oh right, you'll figure it out at some point. I swear it's like she is a robot."

"That's not very nice..." "Oh no I don't mean like that... well she takes things too literally sometimes... but then again every does that sometimes too."

Jasmine nods with a soft chuckle. "I'm definitely guilty of that. I'd argue Rafael is too." "That damn dweeb  takes everything as if it was a python code given to him."

"Maybe he should do computing." "Maybe he should." Jasmine giggled as she looked at her watch, her eyes widening. "Crap I've got to go! She's expecting me in 5 minutes and it's a 20 minute walk!" "RUN GIRL RUN!" Reina exclaimed as Jasmine waved goodbye, jumping up in the air and shot her webs out of her fingers to swing away.

Reina grit her teeth, the perfect opportunity missed. She closes the door and looks at her brother who was asleep. Rage starting to fill her up, she took a deep breath as she proceeds to kick her brother's leg. " _ **WHAT THE HELL DUDE!**_ "

CRAP! Rafael slept? He picked himself up and pulled the rope as he was instructed to and heard the bucket tip over and heard the water splash... but didn't hear Reina's laughter. He heard the bucket fall and land on someone's head... no laughter. Well... there was laughter at the least... from Tetsutetsu? Was Jasmine not there? His vision was blurry but slowly regained itself as he looked at the figure whose fists were balled and tail pointed straight down with anger. A small growl emanated from the figure. 

"In fairness... you did tell me to pull when you said "dude" like that."

"I'm going to give you 3 FUCKING SECONDS TO RUN!"

"Fair enough."

He doesn't fear anything... but that...  _thing_. it scares him. He ran faster than he ever has, fearing every moment as he heard the scream behind him and laughter around him as he scuffled around the dormitories trying to keep away from her. " _THE TIGER IS OUT THE CAGE SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

You won't like Reina when she is angry... especially when wet and angry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reina Nekoman, Rafael Nekoman, and Jasmine Garcia are Original Characters that are fandomless that were given a quirk in order to fit the My Hero Academia universe. The characters I'd say are original, but maybe not the quirk. Reina's quirk is force field and cat. Rafael's quirk is ghoul. Jasmine's quirk is spider and sense [or just basically Spider powers].


End file.
